starmyufandomcom-20200215-history
Kuga Shu
"You guys are all interesting company indeed." - '''Kuga Shu' Appearance Kuga has purple eyes and dark purple hair that is somewhat unruly. His long bangs fall in-between his eyes, parted slightly to the left. In his school uniform, Kuga wears his tie loose and does not wear the standard school vest. His blazer is unbuttoned. In his training attire, he wears a black zip hoodie with white trims on the pockets and a white line that starts at his shoulders and goes all the way down the sleeves. He wears the sleeves 3/4 down his arms. His hoodie is unzipped and he wears a purple tank top inside. He wears a pair of black pants and a pair of black dancing shoes. Personality Kuga is a rather quiet person that would make others think that he is a loner. In actual fact, he does have friends and will speak up whenever he needs to. He also shows concern to those around him. Torashi calls him a workaholic. History Kuga lost his father at a young age. Because of that, his mother had to work really hard night and day to raise him by herself. Wanting to put a smile on his mother's face, Kuga tried copying the musicals that he had watched on the TV. Although he knew he was not good enough, his mother smiled. Wanting to make her even happier, he became completely absorbed in musicals, realizing how fun it was and hoped to show her a real musical one day. Relationships Toraishi Izumi Kuga and Toraishi are childhood friends and even attended the same middle school.Toraishi addresses Kuga by his name, Shu. However, Kuga just calls him Toraishi. Their relationship is close to the point that Kuga allows Toraishi to borrow his stuff (even though Toraishi tends to forget to return some items). Kuga is the one who got Toraishi into musicals. However, the two will fight against each other as seen when Toraishi fought against Kuga over their teammates. Hoshitani Yuta During their first practice where they had to improvise after they found out that there were no more lines in the script, Kuga handed Hoshitani a piece of empty paper, not expecting Hoshitani to get it. However, Hoshitani did and they managed to pull off the play without a hitch. Hence that day onwards, he views Hoshitani as an interesting person. Kuga finally opened up to the rest of the team when Hoshitani and Nayuki chanced upon him playing the piano. Hoshitani suggested that they dance to Kuga's playing. Kuga refused, stating his noodles would turn soggy. Nayuki was surprised to hear that was all he was eating for lunch and offered rice balls to him which he accepted. When Hoshitani offers Kuga to practice with them, Kuga says he will if he has the time. Later on, Hoshitani became depressed after watching Team Hiragi's practice. Kuga encouraged him by telling him his own motivation for doing musicals and saying that it was okay to be worried because there is no one who just smiles all the time. Nayuki Toru Hoshitani and Nayuki chanced upon him playing the piano one time during lunch. Hoshitani suggested that they dance to Kuga's playing. Kuga refused, stating his noodles would turn soggy. Nayuki was surprised to hear that was all he was eating for lunch and offered rice balls to him which he accepted. When Hoshitani offers Kuga to practice with them, Kuga says he will if he has the time. Tsukigami Kaito As they are roommates and classmates, the two have been shown to speak to each other. One such time was when Kuga told Tsukigami that his phone was ringing while he was out practicing. Later on, Kuga stands up for Tsukigami along with the rest of Team Otori when he was involved in a fight. They also have a good enough relationship where Kuga can borrow stuff from Tsukigami such as an eraser, cellphone charger, shampoo, toothpaste, and pillow. However, it does annoy Tsukigami that Kuga only asks because he has let Toraishi borrow his stuff without giving it back. Mother Kuga lost his father at a young age. Because of that, his mother had to really work hard night and day to raise him by herself. Wanting to put a smile on his mother's face, Kuga tried copying the musicals that he had watched on the TV. Although he knew he was not good enough, his mother smiled. Wanting to make her even happier, he became completely absorbed in musicals, realizing how fun it was and hoped to show her a real musical one day. He helps out his mother with house chores when he is free and does not forgive anyone who messes with her. Trivia *His zodiac sign is Aries. *He is roommates, classmates, and teammates with Tsukigami. *His bed is the top bunk. *His room number is 206. *His favorite animal is the elephant.The Japanese wikipedia page cites 'Season 2 Volume 1 BD.DVD Enclosed Booklet' as the source. *He has a motorcycle which he uses to drive to and from his part-time job. *He learned how to play the piano through self-study. *He chose to work at places with a piano so that he could practice musical-related things while at work. *He is terrible at drawing even though he doesn't know it. *Because his motorcycle broke down on the first day of school, he didn’t attend the entrance ceremony. *In 'AYANAGI Animal Park Series', his animal motif is the wolf. *In 'AYANAGI April Fools Series', he is a florist at Hotel Otori. *In 'AYANAGI IF Series' post card set, he is a martial art practitioner. *In 'AYANAGI IF Series' featured on the inner cover of Season 1 Volume 3, he is a Mafia member and he has no weapon of choice, as he fights with his bare hands. *For the 'Star-Myu Halloween Party in 池袋P'PARCO' event, he dressed up as a mummy. *The second track in Season 1 Volume 3 Special Drama CD is titled after his name 'Kuga Shu'. *Based on Star-Myu Q&A Volume 1: **People's first impression of him is 'scary face', 'skips classes a lot', and 'no emotion'. **He is good at painting. **His weakness is having a bad sense of direction. He has problems remembering places. **His childhood friend, Toraishi, calls him 'Shu'. **He likes to travel by motorcycle. **In his report book, his teachers wrote 'don't sleep in class'. **He won't forgive anyone who gives trouble to his mother who single-handedly raise him up. **He cannot remember the first thing he does when he wakes up in the morning. **His favourite food is anything he can eat. **He eats cup ramen for lunch. **During his day off, he would either idle in his room or help his mother if he was at home. **One bad thing about himself is that an annoying stench has increased frequently. **His favourite place is somewhere he can get to from the dorms by riding his motorcycle. He is also in the middle of looking for a nice place. **He deals with stress by feeling it first. **He wants to do a musical for his mother. **He is good at practical-based subjects **He is bad at classroom-based subjects. **Between sleep and meals, he prefers meals. **His favourite type of girl is a non-showy woman. **His favourite drink is tap water. **He is dexterous with his hands. **His favourite weather is cloudy. **Last words: "Ah. ……………I ask for your best regards." * Meaning of Kuga's name: ** 空 (Ku) : sky, empty ** 閑 (Ga) : leisure; tranquil; calm; quiet; peaceful ** 愁 (Shuu) : distress, grieve, lament List of Songs ''See also: Team Otori's List of Songs Gallery Season 1 Kuga001.jpg|Season 1 Website's Profile 3-2.jpg|Episode 3 Eyecatch 2 4-1.png|Episode 4 Eyecatch 1 End5.png|Episode 5 End Card End5B.jpg|Episode 5 End Card (B) OP (5-1).png|Opening Theme OP (5-2).png|Opening Theme Ending Theme - Kuga.png|Ending Theme Kuga First Promo 1.png|First Promo Kuga First Promo 2.png|First Promo OVA 1–2 OVA1-2.PNG|OVA 1 Eyecatch 2 Team Otori OVA 1 OP (5).png|OVA 1 Opening Theme OVA OP (5).png|OVA Opening Theme OVA ED (5).png|OVA Ending Theme OVA ED (6).png|OVA Ending Theme Season 2 Banner - Season 2 Promo 5.jpg|Season 2 Character Visual Kuga002.jpg|Season 2 Website's Profile S2 7-2.png|Episode 7 Eyecatch 2 S2 12-1.png|Episode 12 Eyecatch 1 S2 End11.png|Episode 11 End Card s2_ed_002.png|Ending Theme S2 e01 stitch 003.png|Episode 1 Full-length Image s2_e06_stitch_011.PNG|Episode 6 Full-length Image S2 e06 stitch 005.png|Episode 6 Full-length Image OVA 3 OVA 3 Ending Theme 2.PNG|OVA 3 Ending Theme OVA 3 Ending Theme 4.PNG|OVA 3 Ending Theme OVA 3 Ending Theme 6.PNG|OVA 3 Ending Theme Season 3 S3 3-1.PNG|Episode 3 Eyecatch 1 S3 End6.PNG|Episode 6 End Card S3 e02 stitch 001.PNG|Episode 2 Full-length Image S3 e03 stitch 003 sharpen.PNG|Episode 3 Full-length Image Miscellaneous Kuga-Birthday.jpg|Birthday Card Year 1 (2015-2016) Twitter Birthday Card by Aokita Ren (5a).jpg|Birthday Card Year 2 (2016-2017) Constellation 005A.jpg|Birthday Card Year 3 (2017-2018) Theme「Zodiac Sign」 Birthday Card Year 4 Season 005a.jpg|Birthday Card Year 4 (2018-2019) Theme「Season」 Kuga-Birthday(manga).png|Birthday Card 2016 by Hidou Ren 2017 Birthday Card by Hidou Ren (5).png|Birthday Card 2017 by Hidou Ren 00000022.gif|SD Main Kuga-Performance.jpg|SD SHOW☆TIME ver. Ayanagi Animal Park Series 5.jpg|AYANAGI Animal Park Series AF2016HO005.jpg|AYANAGI April Fools Series Ayanagi IF-Kuga.jpg|AYANAGI IF Series Animedia Magazine - Feb '16.jpg|Animedia Magazine Feb '16 Otomedia Magazine December 2015.jpg|Otomedia Magazine Dec '15 PASH! Magazine Nov '16.png|PASH! Magazine Nov '16 Kuga's Character Design 1.jpg|Character Design in Otomedia Magazine Jun '15 Kuga's Character Design 2.jpg|Character Design in PASH! Magazine Jun '15 Character Design in PASH! Magazine Aug '15 - Kuga.PNG|Character Design in PASH! Magazine Aug '15 Banner 5.jpg|Poster Banner - Season 1 Promo 5.jpg|Poster Bocchi-kun 5.jpg|Bocchi-kun ver. Main Icon (5).png|Twitter Icon Main Performance Icon (5).png|Twitter Icon SHOW☆TIME ver. Tanabata Festival Icon (5).jpg|Twitter Icon Tanabata Festival Marine ver (5).png|Sailor ver. Sailor ver. (Badge) (5).JPG|Sailor ver. (Badge) Seishun COUNTDOWN Sticker (5).jpg|Seishun COUNTDOWN ver. Earnings from hosting Star-Myu 2nd boardcast's announcements (by Aokita Ren).JPG|Hosting the cowcatchers of Season 1 (2nd broadcast) Halloween 2016 (5) (gif).gif|Halloween 2016 PASH! 2017.04 LQ.jpg|PASH! Magazine Apr '17 GNBK005.jpg|Ohiza de GoodNight★ Blanket DC5A.jpg|Dakimakura Cover DC5B.jpg|Dakimakura Cover MCushionCover005.jpg|Mafumofu Cushion Cover References Navigation Category:Characters